Talk:Australian Stock Horse/@comment-2001:8003:2B45:9B00:BC8A:1B17:2DFD:A56F-20180523125600
@Krittles. Actually, you're wrong there. The breed they both originate from is the early breed of the brumby. Walers were definitely used in WEI, not ASH. "Historically, the Brumby was valued for its endurance, strength, reliability and all round agility, and many of the old bloodlines evolved into what we now know as the Waler or the Australian Stock horse." Australian Brumby Alliance Inc. http://australianbrumbyalliance.org.au/about-wild-horses/about-brumbies/ "Australian horses were sent overseas from the 1830s; between the 1840s and 1940s, there was a steady trade in Walers to the British Indian Army. In Australia's two wars of the early 20th century—the Second Boer War and World War I—the Waler was the backbone of the Australian Light Horse mounted forces. It was especially suited to working in the harsh climate of the Sinai Peninsula and Palestine, where it proved superior to the camel as a means of transporting large bodies of troops. During the Boer War, Australia dispatched 16,314 horses overseas for use by the Australian Infantry Forces. In the First World War, 121,324 Walers were sent overseas to the allied armies in Africa, Europe, India and Palestine. Of these, 39,348 served with the First Australian Imperial Force, mainly in the Middle East, while 81,976 were sent to India. Due to the costs said to be incurred for "returning horses home" with their mounts and perhaps to a lesser extent, quarantine restrictions, only one Waler is known to have been returned to Australia; "Sandy", the mount of Major-General W.T. Bridges, an officer who died at Gallipoli in May 1915." Wikipedia https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Waler_horse "Walers were supplied to the Australian army for the Boer War, where mounted on their strong robust Walers, the Australians established an enviable reputation for their horses and their horsemanship. Later in WWI, the Waler became legendary with the Australian Light Horse for their feats of endurance and courage in the desert campaigns and later in France. During WWI, about 160,000 horses were sent overseas. The Light Horse proved themselves with feats of endurance and bravery in the sands of the Middle East. One of the most courageous and internationally recognised charges was that of the 4th and 12th Regiments at Beersheba on 31 October 1917, where after a full night’s march and a day’s fighting with no water, they galloped across a burning plain at the entrenched and heavily armed Turks, winning the day and the water wells of Beersheba. A monument was erected in Sydney by returned soldiers who due to quarantine and army economies had to leave their mounts behind. It has the inscription “by members of the Desert Mounted Corps and friends, to the gallant horses who carried them over the Sinai Desert into Palestine, 1915-19.They suffered wounds, thirst, hunger and weariness almost beyond endurance, but they never failed. They did not come home.” Again Walers were supplied to the Army during WWII for use by the secret North Australia Observer Unit who carried out surveillance of the remote northern coastline. A small number also went with the army to Papua New Guinea and to Burma. However, during this time mechanisation had begun to supersede horses both in the army and in general usage throughout the country." Waler Horse Society of Australia Inc. http://www.walerhorse.com/sample-page Preeeeeeetttyyyyy sure you got your Waler history wrong there.